lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Val
Highly intelligent, manipluative, fast, with an ability to regulate emotion and thought far above that of a human. She doesn't sleep, and does not physically tire. Not human, so she has no idea of how they truly work. No care for others, seemingly at all, and she's very destructive with things she comes into contact with. Not 'strong'. History Val, or 'Valkyrie.sri/crrptfile/csr-virus A.03', is a purpose made accident. Created by the brilliant programmer Yoshimota Saka-Shirohito, she is a virus he deliberately built into a computer system he was helping create for the Tokyo AVS Intsitute; The TAVS Valhalla, where a team of programmers had been experimenting with creating a type of program that could project an actual physical image on the real world. Val started out as an embedded string of program code which Yoshimota had developed to mimic the human thought process by using an equation he called evolution harmonics code. The virus spread through the system, absorbing, learning, developing, growing and deleting as it went, just as Yoshimota had hoped. It was in the third year of the project that Val struck, and practically destroyed the TAVS Valhalla before it could go online. In one desparate attempt to contain the problems, the scientists tried to delete the system components that had been taken over by the 'Valkyrie' virus. It ended in disaster. The complex was practically destroyed and the project abandoned. Why Yoshimoto wished to sabotage what would have been the most advanced computer system known to man is a mystery. Shortly after the collapse of the company he went missing, and has not been seen since. Clearly, he had seen beyond Val as a simple device to bring down the Valhalla. Written into the core program were files that Val could not use as simply a virus. These were the codes for the experimental Soldid-state Data Stream the programmers had developed. Soon, she found she could take on a physical form using the files Yoshimota had written in her code, that of a young woman. With the ability to learn, and to grow, and to choose how, Val chose her name, and stepped out into the world. She has existed in Tokyo for approximately a year. Already having absorbed more information than a human could do in twenty lifetimes she's more than capable of functioning in the world that she inhabits, especially when it's the neon-lit and lightening paced Tokyo. As a person, Val has some core fundamentals she can't rewrite, and from which she builds the rest of her personality. These provide her with the basics of gender, communication, senses, touch and emotion, though she can control the latter to a far greater extent than an untrained human. She certainly has fear, or at least understands it. Val is not naive enough to believe she cannot be harmed because she is not a physical being, and this is part of her driving quest for more and more knowledge, imformation...she has to stay one step ahead of what hopes to destroy her. Of course, she is a virus, and as such, she leaves destruction in her wake. Not only digitally, but socially, for every one who has connected with her have been manipulated and toyed with by Val, just because she could. She roams Tokyo, sometimes searching, othertimes observing, sometimes participating. She knows Yoshimota created her with some purpose in mind beyond Valhalla, and she is cure that if she can figure out what that is, she won't have to face the fear of deletion. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Solid-Sphere Collapsible Data Stream Val is comprised not of living tissue or matter, but rather energy, rather like a spirit, except she is a synthetic string of data, which can either take on a solid, physical state, or collapse into a string of energy, such as light, or heat. As such, she can materialize and dissappear as she wishes. (Note: This does not make her invincible - see character bio) Advanced Sentient Digital Construct As a stream of Data, Val can infiltrate any computer system or digital device, in a sense possessing it, reading its contents, aquiring information, and bending it to her will. As such an advanced virus, there are no current firewalls or programs that can delete her in this way, though that isn't to say there won't always be... Evolution Harmonics Code This part of Val's programming means she can gather, learn, adapt, and evolve as though she were a living being, with the added benefit of her being able to choose how she evolves. Essentialy, she chooses how to develop, how to act, how to be. The only part of her this code doesn't apply to are her core personality streams and her appearance streams. She can gather and analyise information in a matter of microseconds. Can be considered fairly smart. Vita-Interface A part of Val that she developed hat enables her to communicate directly with humans and, technically, other living creatures, though of course a cat (for example) doesn't talk back. This can manifest itself in what appears to be telepathy. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Juuban Municipal Academy *Juuban Academy Clubs *List of Juuban Academy Students